Deadly Desires
by ares lover90913
Summary: Kalona once had a wife before Aya when he first came. What happens when after he rises and finds her working as a professor at the house of night. And what if Rephaim knew she was his mother? Can they be a happy family again or will they live in pain?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue : deadly devoted

She stands beside the winged immortal in front of the warrior priest. Kalona took her hand in his as instructed to by the older warrior. "Do you Kalona fallen immortal warrior of Nyx take Aaliah daughter of Myamer as your lawfully wedded wife before this Cherokee tribe till death do you part?"

Kalona smiled sadly to her but has no remorse for forcing the young girl into this marriage " I do " The priest nodded and turned to Aaliah " and do you daughter of Myamer take kalona as your husband till death do you part?" the girl sighed sadly a tear running down her beautifully tanned face " I do "

And this is where her hell….begins


	2. Chapter 2

Deadly Desires chapter: 1

General POV

Hundreds of years later

Aaliah sighs once again caught up in grading hundreds of papers for her students while her thoughts are elsewhere. _Rephaim_. Her son gone from her forever because of the mistakes of his father. _Kalona_. Damn him. Because of him she has been a depressed mess for years missing her husband and child. Her husband. Entrapped in the earth forever all because of his sinful desires.

Yes it hurt that he desired other women while he was married to her, but she loved him none the less. "Professor Danika?" Aaliah looks up to see her best student Zoey Red bird walk in. "Hi Zoey! What's up?" she asks with a small smile standing to greet the girl. "Your Cherokee right professor?" Zoey asks looking utterly conflicted. "Yea why Z?"Aaliah asks leaning against her desk twirling her pencil through her fingers. What could be wrong with Zoey? Is she still torn over her roommate's death?

"What do you know about Kalona?" Zoey asks shocking the professor. Aaliah gives a sharp humorless chuckle. "I've been alive a long time Zoey. Long enough to tell you I met him. Not only met him but married him. I know everything about him top to bottom." She says as Zoey gasps softly then closes her mouth before asking. " Why did he come here in the first place? Legend says he's a fallen angel."

Aaliah gives another sharp humorless laugh. "He used to be Nyx's warrior. But he broke his oath by loving her too much. Erebus didn't like that so she banished him." She looks down lost in the memory. " I found him in the field I was hunting in. Becoming instantly friends I brought him home. Sure we quarreled but it was all in good fun. He was so witty and charming. Eventually we fell in love. But that love broke when he forced his marriage proposal on me. After I married him I got pregnant a few months later. I had never seen him so happy as he was when he found out I was with child."

Aaliah looks away from Zoey with a pained expression. "After our son was born he started coming home late at night after a full day with the other women. After getting quite a few of them pregnant the elders decided to emprison him. Of course as hurt as I was I was still against losing him. They didn't listen. So they made a dirt girl named A-ya. As predicted he followed her and became trapped in the earth. I haven't seen him nor my son in years because of it." She finishes the story tears running down her face.

Zoey stays silent in shock from hearing the professor's story, Kalona had a good side? She sighs, of course not one of his son's spirits caused her grandmothers accident. " I'm sorry I asked professor…." Zoey leaves letting Aaliah have her cry fest alone as she so wishes.

***Four nights later: Kalona's rise***

Aaliah watched as Zoey danced gracefully around the circle evoking the elements. Gorgeous. That's what she was. Utterly stunning but something was off about tonight a uneasy but familiar feeling coming over her. Just before Zoey calls up earth Stevie Rae jumps down out of the tree taking her place.

Soon after she evokes earth the new kid…what's his balls….Stark shoots Stevie Rae through the chest her blood pouring onto the ground at the base of the tree. Aaliah leaps back as the tree splits out of the ground in a shower of blood and dirt as Kalona Arises. "Rise with me my children!" He exclaims as the raven mockers burst out of the ground. "Zoey run!" Aaliah says sending Zoey and her friends through the trap door in the stone wall as Kalona looks right at her. "Aaliah…." Kalona says barely above a whisper unable to look away from his former wife as she shuts the trap door.

She takes a shaky breath before fleeing to her class room slamming the door sinking to the floor sobbing happy yet terrified that her love is back. But what of her son? Would he remember her? Impossible he was just a baby basically when Kalona was entrapped. About two hours later there is a knock on her class room door, pretty sure it is Kalona she ignores it and goes to her desk to grade papers.

As predicted for him Kalona comes in anyway. "Aaliah?" he says her name poking his head in. being the stubborn bitch she is she flat out ignores him not so much as looking up at him. Of course not she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. "Aaliah I'm sorry i…."

"Save your breath Kalona I'm not speaking to you." She says interrupting him fully aware of the raven mockers filling her room.

"Aaliah please just listen?"

"No Kalona, Last time I listened you told me you got another female pregnant. There is nothing I have to say to you now leave me the god be damned hell alone!" she half yells at him gathering her papers and leaving a shocked fallen angel behind her as she flees to her dorm.

Rephaim watches sadly as his mother leaves not even recognizing him. Then again she hadn't seen him in hundreds of years and he had been a baby then but still despite what they think he fully remembers Aaliah's pretty face. "Father why does she hate you so?"

"I hurt her pride. She'll get over it. For now I want you and your brother to set up sentries and guard the campus." After that Kalona goes off to find Neferet and make plans to get Zoey and her group drawn back to the house of night.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaliah POV

With a sigh, she shuts the door to her room. That had been way harder then she thought. Seeing her husband again had opened up wounds she thought she sealed up so long ago.

Seconds later she hears a knock on her door. "Ali please, let's just talk..."

She tears up and unlocks it letting him in. Hesitantly, Kalona steps in studying his former wife's small form, her back to him. "I'm sorry. What I did was wrong-.."

"No Kalona. It was beyond wrong, it was humiliating. I was pretty much married to a man whore." she growls spinning around to face him her expression filled with anger.

"I know. And I was stupid. I didn't realize what I had when I had you. "

" Oh that's rich coming from you."

He sighs looking down. Seeing him look so guilty, her voice softens. "You have no idea what you put me through..."

"I know. And all I can do is beg for your forgiveness"

She half nods. "I forgive you. But I don't trust you..."

"Understandable. And all I want is a second chance."

She walks slowly to him and wraps her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest drinking in his comfortable masculinity. "I've missed you so much..." she gets cut off by his lips gently touching hers.

With a small intake of breath she kisses back running her hands through his hair a deep comfortable throb settling between her legs.

Kalona chuckles softly kissing down her neck before pulling her shirt off. With out hesitation, she helps him until he has her top half completely naked.

Aaliah shivers feeling exposed. She then moans when he rolls a hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She gasps as he pulls the other one into his mouth sucking on it.

With a smirk, he gently pushes his small wife back onto her bed settling between her legs kissing her hard. Dear gods he missed this. Her touch, her moans, and just the feel of her around him.

Just as he begins to undo her pants she stops him. "Not yet. It's too soon for this."

He sighs but respects her wishes with a nod before laying beside her and pulling her into his arms. Hell, the man had even missed just holding her. With another satisfied sigh she starts to doze off.

Rephaim POV

He sighs as he makes his rounds. He finally saw his mother. After so long how could he find her here. Why had she stayed in Tulsa? How is she still alive? An would she still want him?

He shakes his head. What woman would claim a beast as her child?

Pausing, he shakes his feathers out. Just more proof on how different and somewhat monstrous he is.

Some how, someway he will make his mother love him.


End file.
